The Darkness Rising
by raventrance
Summary: Lord Garmadon had a daughter, one older than Lloyd, that inherited his powers, but ran away long ago. Now the ninja have found her and she has to take charge to help them and Lloyd get ready to fight her father. mcXCole, mcXKai, mcXZane, JayXNya Bad summary I know, the story is better than the summary. :)
1. Chapter 1

Misako and Sensei Wu were bent over the many scrolls Misako had brought for them to look over. Their attempts of finding a way to avoid having Lloyd fight Lord Garmadon were failing miserably. The other ninja were training on the upper deck. "What's this.." Sensei said. "What?" Misako asked, curiosity taking the better of her. "Listen to this, A shadow will rise to help the green ninja defeat the dark lord. What does that mean?" Sensei told her. Millions of ideas were running through his head. "Who is this shadow?" he asked. "I don't know, but- wait! No, it's to ridiculous" Misako said. "No, what were you going to say?" Wu asked curiously.

"I know this is crazy, but I wonder if...Teagan?" Misako looked at Wu desperately. "But, I thought she...I thought she was dead?" Sensei asked sadly. "Well, that's what I told you, but she's too clever for that to happen. She can defend herself. Remember who her father is" she answered. "But even if she did survive, how would we find her?"

*Later in the bridge*

"So all we have to do is find a girl? Easy" boasted Kai. Misako raised her eyebrows. "Don't be so sure. You don't know who your dealing with" "Anyway, mom? How do you know this Teagan girl?" Lloyd asked his mother. Misako was without words. "You don't remember her? She's your-" she was cut off by Jay who was extremely impatient. "Yeah yeah whatever. Let's just go!" They did just that.

"We will all split up and search different parts of ninjago. Jay and Nya, you will go to downtown ninjago city. Lloyd, uptown. Kai and Zane, you will search the badlands. Cole, you will go to the forests. Misako and I will search Jamonacai village. Everyone clear?" sensei asked. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. "Let's go!"

Jay, Nya and Lloyd flew off towards Ninjago city. Zane and Kai took the ninja tank to the badlands. Sensei and Misako headed their ways and Cole ran towards the forest.

*In the Forest*

Cole walked through the quiet forest, humming a song to break the silence. He was oblivious to the dark figure swinging through the trees above him. He stooped humming when he heard a branch snap above him. It was immediately followed by an arrow whizzing past his face and lodging itself in the ground next to his feet. He looked up to face a girl wearing a tight black T-shirt, military cargo pants and a mask hanging upside down from a branch. He stumbled backwards, tripping on a tree root and falling on his butt. The girl gazed at the stunned Cole and was drawn in. "Who are you?" she asked menacingly. "Uh, my name's Cole. Look, I don't want to hurt you. Can you just tell me your name?" he asked. "Teagan. Now scram!" the girl told him, as she promptly ran away. Cole got up and followed her. "No wait!" Cole yelled desperately. The girl abruptly turned around, leaving Cole to run into her. "Why are you following me? I told you to leave!" she said.

Cole took a moment to catch his breath. "I..need..you...to listen. Do..you know..Misako?" he asked. The girl(Now known as Teagan) took her mask off. It revealed dark mysterious eyes. She had dark brown, almost black, hair pulled back into a loose braid. Her bangs framed her tan face. Cole was stunned for a second, staring at her. "so...you really are...Teagan?" he whispered quietly.

"The one and only. You said you knew Misako? I have some..unfinished business"

Cole looked at her quizzically. "Um, okay. Come with me. We've been trying to find you" he told her hastily. Teagan agreed and followed him towards the bounty.

*On the bounty*

The four ninja (Cole was not back yet) Misako, Nya, and Sensei were clustered on the deck. None of them had had any luck. "I really hope Cole gets back soon" Jay said impatiently. On queue, Cole arrived on the bounty, followed by, a girl. "Wait did you find her?" Jay asked. "Teagan?" Misako and Sensei wu said at the same time. "Huh?" Lloyd said oblivious, unaware of who she was. In response to Misako, Teagan glared angrily. "How nice to see you again" she said sarcastically.

"Uh, Lloyd? I want you to meet Teagan, your- your older sister" Misako said uneasily. "WHAT!" Lloyd exploded. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME I HAD A SISTER!" Misako seemed to shrivel up underneath his death stare. "I am so confused right now. Since when has Lloyd had a sister?" Kai whispered to Cole. He shrugged in response.

"Oh, so nice to see the reason that my mother payed zero attention to me in the last six wasted years of my life" Teagan said sarcastically. In return, Lloyd gave her the death stare. Misako was desperately trying to stop the fighting. "Oh Teagan! I never knew you were angry about that! You know I'll always love you" she begged. "Funny way of showing it" Teagan swiftly replied.

"Why don't we return to the matter at hand" sensei began, "Teagan? Do you know why you're here?" he asked her. "It's pretty obvious isn't it? I mean obviously you need my skills to help Lloyd defeat our dad because I'm the only one who knows him well enough and has his powers" she replied. "She's really confident, don't you think?" Cole whispered. "More like obnoxious. Does she even know what we've been through?" Kai answered, a bit loudly. "Oh I know what you've been through all right. Absolutely nothing. Nada. How would you like to be pestered by your dad to come to the "Dark Side"" Teagan told Kai. Kai looked around uneasily.

"Um, yes. Well Teagan you are right about why we need you. You truly are the only one who has Garmadon's abilities. Why don't you tell us what you can do" sensei asked her. "Now that is more like it. I like beating up boys as much as I do serpentine" Teagan said, smiling mischievously. "Now wait a minute, who said anything about-" Jay suddenly started shivering uncontrollably. "W-a-W-W-a...d-d-d-did...y-y...d-d-do...t-t-t-to..me-e" he stammered, his teeth chattering. Teagan appeared behind him. "Ability number one. I can turn into a shadow which makes people really cold and I can pass through things. Now Kai. Run towards me" she told him. "Why?" he asked uneasily. "Just do it" she said, exasperated. Kai reluctantly started running towards her. An "Ow!" followed by Kai stumbling backwards onto Zane. Teagan had made a force field around her that was hard as a rock. "Ability number two. I can make a force field"

"Very good. Now it's getting late, Nya? Why don't you share your bedroom with Teagan. And show her around the bounty" said Sensei. "Sure thing sensei! Come on, I'll show you everything there is to know about the bounty" Nya told Teagan. Teagan followed Nya off into the ship.

*Later on the bounty*

It was getting dark and the ninja were getting ready for bed. Teagan was up on the roof staring at the stars. She had kept the black T-shirt but traded in her cargo pants for lavender plaid pajamas. Sighing, she started to sing softly. "I don't know what I want, so don't ask me...cause I'm still trying to figure it out...Don't know whats down this road, I'm just walking trying to see" she looked up and breathed in deeply. "I'm alone, on my own, and thats all I know. I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on. Oh I'm just a girl trying to find a place in this world..." she ended slowly.

"You don't have to be alone you know" a voice said behind her. "Oh! my god you scared me!" she said, startled as she turned around to face Cole. "Sorry bout that, you know you're a really good singer" he said, walking over and taking a seat next to Teagan. "I try" she answered.

"I sometimes come up here, if I can't sleep" he said looking up to the stars. Teagan looked away for a second, then looked straight at Cole. "I haven't been entirely truthful with you guys" she said suddenly. "What do you mean?" asked Cole. "Well, I can do more than just turn into a shadow and make force fields" Cole raised his eyebrows at this. "I can sort of communicate telepathically with people. But my powers are the strongest when I'm doing it with my dad, cause he can do it too" she looked down. "Show me" Cole said suddenly. "What?" Teagan asked, confused. "Show me how you can do it" he told her. _Okay_, a voice in Cole's head said. Cole was shocked for a second, but answered her. "That's really cool" he said.

Teagan smiled. "I guess since I'm a lot like my dad, I became closer to him than my mom and Lloyd. When I first ran away I went to my dad" she told him.

"About that. Why did you run away in the first place?" Cole asked her. "Oh well, my mom probably told you how she knew Lloyd was gonna be the green ninja and how she was _so afraid _ for him, but she didn't tell you the other side. She dropped him off at Darkly's and took me with her to help found out more info but she payed absolutely no attention to me. It was like I wasn't even there. So I ran away" she said quietly.

"Are you okay?" Teagan asked Cole, he was looking away and seemed upset about something. "Oh it's just, I can relate to that. My dad really wanted me to be a dancer and he didn't like me being a ninja. So I also ran away, but I told him not that long ago and he's good with it. I am now the only person in the world to be able to do the triple tiger sashay" he said smugly. Teagan smirked. "Don't be so sure"

"Oh?" he said, raising his eyebrows. "Watch and learn" Teagan said getting up. She quickly performed the triple tiger sashay with ease. "Not bad, not bad" cole said smiling. "But I'm still mad at you"

"Why?"

"Because you took away my title as the only one able to do the triple tiger sashay" he said. "It'll be our little secret" Teagan whispered in Cole's ear, and ran inside. She's really pretty, Cole thought as he sighed happily.

He's kinda cute, Teagan thought as she walked back to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

*Next day*

Everyone was gathered in the bridge waiting for sensei to begin. "Teagan, are you going to stay and help train Lloyd? I just want you to know, the future of this world depends on it" he said. "Don't worry, as much as I love my dad, I guess the future is more important. So yeah, I'll stay" she said. "In that case, do you have anything you need to get?" sensei asked.

"Actually yeah, I have most of my stuff back at the treehouse" Teagan said. "Then Cole, why don't you two go ahead and get her stuff" Sensei asked Cole. "Kay" he answered.

The two headed towards the forest where Cole had found Teagan.

*In the forest*

Cole ran along the ground while Teagan swung through the trees. "Cole! It's right up here!" Teagan yelled down to Cole. Cole looked up and quickly scaled the tree and stepped into the treehouse.

Teagan was already taking a guitar that was standing against a chair. "Can you play?" Cole asked her. "Yeah" she said. "My dad gave this to me when I was little. It was too big for me then" she strummed the strings. It made a sound that was beautiful.

Cole suddenly looked to the wall. Something had caught his eye. A platinum bow was raised up on the wall, it looked a lot like how the golden weapons were styled, but platinum. "Oh that. Yeah, I like to use a bow and arrow, but I never use that one" she said.

"Where did you get it?" Cole asked, curious as he traced his hand across the smooth surface. "I kind of, um, stole it. Before I ran away, I came to my uncle's dojo and I saw the bow. I picked it up and kind of connected with it. I just couldn't leave it there so I took it and left" Teagan said quietly.

Cole nodded. "Wait...Aren't you gonna say i shouldn't have done that?" Teagan asked confused. "No, I have a feeling your uncle meant for that to happen" he said. Teagan thought about it. "I.. guess" she said finally. "Anyway why don't we get back to the bounty, they're probably waiting for us" Cole said. Teagan grabbed her guitar, bow and some extra clothes and the two headed towards the bounty.

*On the bounty*

"Hey guys" Cole said as he and Teagan boarded the bounty. "Where were you guys! You were gone for HOURS!" Jay whined. "We were only gone for ten minutes" Cole said. "Still..." Jay whined.

"Teagan" sensei said, turning to her. "I have something to give to you" Teagan blinked. Sensei did spinjitsu around her. She come out wearing a dark purple ninja suit, much like the boys' only more feminine. "wow" she said, looking at herself in a mirror. "You look great..." Cole said absentmindedly. "Huh?" Teagan said, not quite hearing him. "Nu-nothing, I d-didn't say anything.." He said quickly, coming out of his trance. Why did I say that? he thought, face palming.

"Teagan, I believe there is something you took a long time ago that is very important" sensei said looking directly at her. Teagan scuffed her foot on the ground. "Oh, uh, you know about that?" "I do, but I'm not angry with you" he said. "Your not?" Teagan looked up, surprised that he would even _begin_ to forgive her. "No, I believe it was always meant for you. It can help you harness your element, shadows" he said. Teagan took the bow from Cole, who had been holding at the time. She traced her fingers over the smooth surface. Over the patterns traced into the metal. She fingered the string.

"If I just do this...aha!" she said. She had made an arrow out of nothing. It was like a shadow, and looked like a wisp of darkness. Teagan pulled the string back, closed her eyes, and let go of the string. It lodged itself perfectly in the wall. Teagan restrung the bow and let it go again. This time it tore directly through the previous arrow, both of them releasing to nothingness.

"What was that? Was anyone else completely confused with that?" Jay asked. "I was" Teagan said, mock raising her hand. "I had no idea I could do that. It's like this bow enhances my powers or something"

"Indeed" said sensei. "That is why you were always meant to have this weapon" Teagan nodded.

Sensei and Misako went off to bed. The five-six if you count Teagan-ninja and Nya stayed behind on the upper deck. "So, why don't we get to know each other a little better" Jay said. Everyone agreed. "So we'll ask questions and we all have to answer, no matter what the question is" Kai said. "I wanna start!" Jay said.

Jay: "Favorite color?"

Teagan: "Purple and black"

Kai: "Red"

Cole: "Black"

Zane: "White"

Nya: "Blue"

Lloyd: "Green, obviously"

Nya: "Um, favorite season?"

Jay: "Spring"

Kai: "Fall"

Cole: "Summer"

Teagan: "Fall"

Zane: "Winter"

Lloyd: "Spring"

Cole: "Favorite sport?"

Kai: "Football"

Jay: "Baseball"

Nya: "I don't know"

Lloyd: "Baseball"

Zane: "Swim"

Teagan: "Dance" *Winks at Cole*

Lloyd: "Favorite animal?"

Cole: "Let me know if I'm wrong, but dragons"

Zane: "Fish"

Kai: "Dragons"

Jay: "I think it's safe to say that we all-except Zane- like dragons"

Teagan: "My favorite animal's a panther"

Nya: "Mine's horses"

Jay: "I have been proven wrong"

Kai: "Who do you like? Zane doesn't have to answer" *Zane grins triumphantly*

Everyone turned on Kai and stared at him with confusion.

Jay: "As in? I like Nya?"

Nya: "Jay..." *Blushes*

Lloyd: "Huh?" *Oblivious*

Teagan: "Um...uh.." *Blushes*

Cole: "heh..um" *Looks down*

"A..ahhhh..." Teagan yawned loudly. 'Why don't we go to bed, we can train in the morning" said Cole. The rest of them agreed and walked off to their separate bedrooms. Nya and Teagan went off to their bedroom. The boys to their shared bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

*Next morning*

"D-do you want um..go do s-something?" Cole asked his reflection, he soon heard Kai and Jay laughing at him from behind. "Sure! But nothing to active, I have dainty hands!" Kai joked, He and Jay shared a high-five as Cole pushed past the two boys. "Dude, relax! We're only messing around!" Jay stated as Zane walked into the room. "Sssssoooooo...who's the lucky girl?" Jay asked Cole as he punched his shoulder playfully, Cole growled at him slightly.

"Th-there is no girl okay?" Cole stated. "Okay, so your telling me, that you were asking out your reflection?" Jay asked. Zane blinked at that. "I don't not think that is normal behavior" Zane commented, at this the other two boys nodded mock solemnly in agreement. "Just tell us Cole!" Kai whined, just as Teagan walked in the door. "Hey guys!" teagan said. She had become a bit more confident with the boys. Cole sighed. "Hi Teagan" he said. Kai and Jay shared a grin.

"I was wondering if you needed anything from the market, I was just on my way there" Teagan stated. Zane raised his hand. "I need some cabbage and a deck of cards if you can find any" he said. "Could you find some oil grease? I want to add some minor changes to the bounty" Jay said, then Kai jumped up. "Oh! Can you get that new video game? Fist to Face 3? Here's some money" he said handing her some money. "Can do!" Teagan chimed before turning to Cole.

"Do you need anything Cole?" she asked. Cole blinked before blushing slightly. "Uh-um...N-no! No I'm good. So, heh, good" he awkwardly stated. Teagan didn't seem to mind and just nodded before turning to go out the door. "Okay then! I'll see you guys later!" Teagan chimed as she left the room. The boys didn't talk until they heard the door close. "Cole ssssoooooo likes Teagan!" Jay said, Cole blushed as he stared at him. "D-Do not!" he said. "Do too!" Kai and Jay said grinning. Cole stood up.

"Do not!" Cole yelled. Kai and Jay stood up as well. "DO TOO!" Kai and Jay yelled back. This continued for about five minutes until Nya came into the room. "Why are you guys yelling!" Nya yelled. The four boys looked at each other. "COLE LIKES TEAGAN!" Kai and Jay yelled, Cole growled before tackling the two boys to the ground. "DO NOT!" Cole yelled over the commotion. Nya groaned as she split the three boys apart. "Okay so let me get this straight. Cole likes Teagan, but he keeps on denying it" Nya said. Kai and Jay nodded their heads while Cole shook his.

"Dude, if you don't like her then why do sigh when she comes into the room? And after that why were you practicing asking a person out using a mirror?" Kai asked. They stared at Cole who blushed feverishly. "Sh-shut up!" Cole yelled before running out of the room. "Who wants to set those two up?" Nya asked grinning, Jay jumped up. "Let's do this!" he said exuberantly. Nya smiled before going out of the room. "Why do you want to help them?" kai asked Jay.

"I want to help them find something special that will last for all eternity!" Jay stated in an isn't-it-obvious? voice. Kai's gaze instantly told him told him that he didn't believe it. "Okay, fine! I want to help so Nya sees that I'm a super sweet guy! Jay grinned. Kai rolled his eyes.

*Training Hall*

Cole huffed as he continued to punch a dummy. He did not like Teagan! Sure, he had to admit, she was cute...and amazing...and always smelt like strawberries and chocolate...he could go on forever. He was interrupted when he heard Teagan come in, carrying loads of shopping bags.

"N-need a hand Teagan?" Cole asked, soon catching a few bags that were about to fall to the ground. "Yes please!" Teagan quickly said as another bag fell, Cole caught it and took a few more bags from the pile as the two walked into the kitchen. "Thanks" Teagan sighed as she dropped the bags on the table. Cole shifted his weight from foot to foot.

"Uh, is something wrong Cole?" she asked. Cole gulped. "Um...no..just..thinking. Um yeah uh I'm-I'm gonna go..." Cole said quickly as he darted out the door. Teagan raised her eyebrows and shrugged.

Stupid stupid stupid! Cole face-palmed. Why do I stutter so much in front of teagan? he thought as he walked down the hall. And why did I just leave her there? I should have said something, he thought.

After Cole had walked out, Nya came into the dining room, a smug expression plastered across her face. "So...Teagan? I was wondering how you felt about...oh I don't know...Cole?" she asked brightly. "Uh, w-what do you mean?" asked Teagan, a deep blush painted on her face. "Just wondering if maybe you...liked him?" asked Nya again, she seemed to be hinting this time. "heh...uh I uh, um..." Teagan stammered. "Just food for thought" Nya said, winking as she walked out. "I think he likes you" she said peaking in the door.

Teagan blinked. How could he like someone like me? she thought. I'm too, too boyish..too too..., she thought relentlessly.

*Later that day*

The ninja had gathered on the upper deck. 'So why don't we have a competition like before? I bet we'd be better matched now then the first time. Rematch?" said/asked Jay. "You're only saying that because you lost in the first round" Cole chuckled. Jay pouted in response. "Either way I'm in, I want to beat Cole this time" Kai said grinning at Cole. "Don't be so sure, I'm still gonna be the reining champion" Cole said. Teagan grunted. "I hope Lloyd is not in this competition. You all would fail miserably" she said. "Then how bout you go against lloyd, and then whoever won the two rounds will join forces with you and go up against Lloyd. That sound good?" Jay asked. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Okay, first up, Jay versus Kai" Cole said, he was knocked to the ground as the two boys clashed in front of him. "You ok?" Teagan asked him, helping him up. Cole blushed at how close they were. "Uh..yeah I'm fine...look! It's my turn bye!" he said quickly. Jay had done some crazy show-off-y stuff giving Kai the perfect chance to knock him over and win the match. Cole mentally thanked the distraction. "Rematch? More like fail. You need to pay more attention" Kai said pointing his sword at him. Jay huffed and stalked off. "What's his problem?" Teagan asked.

"Blah blah, Cole versus Zane" Jay mumbled. Zane quickly threw his shurikens at Cole which pinned him to the wall behind him. Cole, anticipating this, pulled free and tripped Zane with his scythe. Zane started to get up but Cole swung his scythe around and pinned him to the ground. He had won. "You're looking at the reining champion right here" Cole said standing up and doing a victory dance. "Hold up bozo, you still have to face me" Kai said. Cole raised his eyebrows.

Lloyd started. "Okay now it's Cole versus Kai" Teagan cheered for Cole silently. The two boys weapons clashed loudly. Cole and Kai had probably the stiffest competition. They held up for a long time. "HiYa!" Cole yelled as he brought his scythe down. Kai grabbed it in midair. "Beat that" Kai said boasting. Cole smirked and pulled his scythe away. Kai fell to the ground. "Beat that sucker. Lost to your own trick" Cole said. His turn to boast. "What did I tell you? I simply am the best" he said grinning. Kai groaned. Teagan smiled. "Now it's you and me against Lloyd" teagan said grinning at Cole.

Cole grinned back. "yeah" he said. The two got ready to face Lloyd. "I'll try to go easy on you" Lloyd said winking at his sister. "You don't have to" Teagan shot back. Lloyd blinked. "Okay let's get this over with" Kai said. "Ninja go!"

Lloyd used his powers and shot them at the two ninja. "Take my hand" Teagan said to Cole. "What?" he said, confused. "Just do it! Quickly!" she said. Cole did as she said and lloyds powers passed right through them. "Whoa!" said Cole. "I can make other people into a shadow too" Teagan said, grinning. "My powers didn't even touch you!" Lloyd cried in despair. "That's why I'm a necessity" Teagan said. "Anything I can do, So can our dad. If you can't defeat me, then your no match for dad. You gotta learn that"

Lloyd nodded. Teagan quickly kicked him into a wall. "Wa-a" he muttered. "Lesson number one. Never, and I mean NEVER, lose focus" said Teagan. "There's only one way to defeat me and you better know it"

"She's right, you know" Sensei said, coming up onto the deck. "Kai, do you remember when I had to save you from certain doom at the fire temple?" he asked Kai. "Don't remind me" Kai groaned. "But yeah, I remember. You used that shadow thing"

"Yes, and that is what we must teach Lloyd" said Sensei. "Let's get started!" said Lloyd enthusiastically. "We shall teach you, but not yet. I need to speak to Teagan alone right now" he said. Teagan looked up. The rest of the ninja shuffled out of the room.

"So...What's up?" Teagan said casually. "You know as well as I do that you can do more than just manipulate shadows" said Sensei. "how...?" she said confused. "Misako" said sensei. "She told me how you and your father always had a bond and how you would speak to one another. You have the power of telepathy" he said. Teagan looked. _Yeah, you figured it out_, she communicated. "I see" said sensei unfazed. "well, we might as well get on with training. Run along now" said sensei, shooing Teagan out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

*Game room*

Teagan ran towards the game room where the boys were making a huge commotion on the controllers. "No! Kai! You just blew up your own character!" "Your supposed to collect the coins dude!" "Darn these crazy serpents!" Teagan laughed at the boys' expense.

"Why are you laughing? Come play and see how we feel" Jay said. Zane handed her the extra controller. Teagan gladly took it.

"So do I just collect those coins and kill the serpents?" asked Teagan. "Yeah, oh and be careful for those skeletons, they're pretty hard to kill" said Kai. Teagan grinned. "You guys are going down!" she exclaimed. "Bring it on!" Cole said back, grinning.

The ninja fought their way through the video game, Teagan seemed to be doing the best. What do you know? She gets the high score.

"How did you do that?" Jay asked. "I picked up a thing or two watching you guys play" said Teagan. "And it worked" said Zane. Teagan grinned. Zane, Kai, Jay and Lloyd filed out of the game room and headed towards their bedroom to get ready for bed. Only Teagan and Cole were left in the room.

"Uh..um" Cole stammered, not sure what to say. Teagan looked down at her feet and blushed. "Teagan? I was wondering if.." Cole stopped. Teagan looked up and they locked eyes. "If, if you want to go out somewhere t-tomorrow..?" he asked, blushing. "Cole, I'd love to" Teagan said smiling. Cole grinned back. The two of them walked off to their separate bedrooms, each filled with happiness.

Cole sighed happily as he walked into the boys' shared bedroom. He split off and did a victory dance. "What happened that's so great you have to dance and wake us all up?" Jay whined. "Oh, uh..I..I finally asked Teagan" he said. "Asked her what?" Kai groaned. "You asked her out!" Jay yelled suddenly. "heh...yeah.." Cole said. "That's cool, I wanna sleep now..." Kai said yawning and turned over in his bed. Jay whispered over to Cole. "Great job dude" he whispered. Cole fell asleep smiling.

Teagan walked into her and Nya's room. She must have looked lovestruck because Nya guessed something was up. "Teagan...what happened?" she asked. "Oh nothing, just the best thing in the world" said Teagan, grinning. "Let me guess, Cole?" asked Nya. Teagan nodded exuberantly. "He asked you out!" Nya squealed. The two girls collapsed on the bed in a fit of giggles and ideas.

*Next day*

Cole hummed as he got ready to leave for his "date" with Teagan. "wow, you did good Cole. I wish I had the courage to ask Nya out on only the second day that I met her" congratulated Jay. "Don't count on it" Kai glared at him. "No ninja uniform huh?" he said turning to Cole. "Eh, didn't feel like" Cole replied. Kai raised his eyebrows. Cole was wearing his casual getup, black jeans with a dark grey sweatshirt.

Meanwhile Teagan and Nya were having quite the time figuring out an outfit.

"Help me out here! What am I supposed to wear on a date? Nya! Help!" Teagan begged. Nya grinned. "Just wear something casual. Living with the guys for a while can teach you a lot. I know Cole isn't one to be completely comfortable with fancy stuff. Casual clothes for a casual guy" Nya said hinting at advice.

Teagan finally picked out some tight black leggings and a lavender silk tank top. "You look absolutely stunning" Teagan had gladly opted for casual since dressy wasn't her style either.

*Later*

Cole stood silently on the deck. "Hey" said a voice behind him, causing him to turn. There was Teagan. He made a sound much like Jay when he sees Nya. "You look...amazing" he said finally. Teagan smiled lightly. "Thanks" she said quietly, her shyer side coming out now.

"Um, there's something I want to show you" said Cole finally, his voice filling the awkward silence. Teagan nodded. The two of them headed towards ninjago.

Cole stopped as they got to a long winding stone staircase. "What's down there?" Teagan asked, curiosity getting the better of her as she tried to peak around Cole. "Nope, it's a surprise" Cole grinned. He put his hands over her eyes and led her down the winding stairs. Step by step they made it down.

"It hasn't changed a bit since I last came here" Teagan heard Cole say. "Can I open my eyes now?" she asked. "Sure" said Cole grinning. Teagan blinked a bit while her eyes adjusted to the light. She gasped at the setting around her. They were at a beautiful beach, the marble light sand, sea shells scattered, and the water reflecting the rising moon perfectly. "Oh...Cole! It's...It's beautiful!" Teagan said as she turned to Cole, who smiled at her.

"Yeah, well..Do you mind keeping this from the guys? This is sort of a ...special spot to me" Cole said. Teagan nodded. "On one condition" she said. "What's that?" asked Cole. "Let me teach you how to dance" she said taking up a dancing position with Cole. "B-but I can't dance-" he was cut off by teagan's stare, which softened a bit at his expression. "Don't worry, your old teacher may not have been able to teach you, but I'm different" said Teagan. Cole eased into the motion.

After a few minute they were doing a simple waltz around the beach. "I'm doing it!" Cole exclaimed. "Told you so" Teagan smirked. The two continued dancing in the moonlight.

Teagan opened her mouth and started to sing.

"Take my hand, take a breath. Pull me close and take one step. keep your eyes locked on mine, and let the music be your guide" she sang, her melodious voice almost disappearing with the gentle waves. Cole looked at her. "Won't you promise me" he sang, Teagan looked back up at him and smiled.

_Teagan: "Now won't you promise me" _

_Cole: "We'll keep dancing"_

_Teagan: "To keep dancing"_

_Both: "Wherever we go next" "It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you...It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do. And with every step together, we just keep on getting better, so can I have this dance, can I have this dance, can I have this dance.."_

_Cole: "Take my hand, I'll take the lead, and every turn will be safe with me...Don't be afraid, afraid to fall. You know I'll catch you through it all"_

_Both: "And you can't keep us apart even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart, Cause my heart is, cause my heart is wherever you are. It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you. It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do, And with every step together, it just keeps on getting better, so can I have this dance, can I have this dance, can I have this dance..."_

_Teagan: "Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide. Cause together or not, our dance won't stop. Let it rain, let it pour.." _

_Both: "What we have is worth fighting for.."_

_Teagan: "You know what I believe, that we were meant to be.."_

_Both: "It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you. it's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do..And with every step together, we just keep on getting better. So can I have this dance, can I have this dance, can I have this dance..can I have this dance..." _

"wow.." Teagan said, gazing up into Cole's forest green eyes. Her dark eyes shone in the moonlight. Like emerald meeting onyx.

Teagan tried to hide a yawn. Cole smiled. "Tired?" Let's head back to the bounty" he said. Teagan stumbled onto Cole. She lay there with her head on his chest. Cole was glad she couldn't see him blushing. "...ry..e" said a muffled Teagan. "What?" asked Cole, pushing her back.

"Yahoo!" Cole yelled as he came into his bedroom. "Best night ever!" Teagan giggled as she heard him from her doorway.


End file.
